Pokémon Engo Region
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Follow Thomas and his friends in their journey trough the Engo Region. A journey full of adventure, friendschip, romance and danger. My first Pokémon fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_Pokémon __Engo Region_

**Well this is my first Pokémon fanfic. ****This story will follow Thomas and his friends in their quest to become the champion. On their way they will face a lot of challenges, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the villainous Team Nature, whose goal it is to wipe out industries all over the world and expand the forests. What will become of this magnificent journey.**

The Pidove and Pidgeys cried announced the coming of the dawn.

In a house in Siloph Town. Someone woke up and came out of bed.

The man was tall and had dark blond hair, a small beard, green eyes. And was at least 16 years old. His name was Thomas.

He lived in the Engo Region. A region far south of the Sinnoh Region. It was nothing different from any other region. It had a league, gyms. And also a Pokémon professor. Any Pokémon could be found in the Engo Region. A lot of legends where also here.

Thomas was very interested in these legends. The best of them he found the legend of the Kami Trio. Of the three mighty Pokémon: Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus.

Thomas grabbed his stuff. A backpack filled with food for a few days. Money, and five poke balls. He walked downstairs.

Thomas lived in a big house with four other people. He didn't know many. One of them he knew the best.

His name was Peter. He was 28 years old, had curly black hear, a small black beard and was very tall. He was a caretaker for the Pokémon of Professor Elder. The main professor of the Engo Region.

Thomas saw Peter at the kitchen cooking something for the residents. Peter's only Pokémon Golett was helping him with cooking.

"Morning Thomas, ready to start your journey today?" Peter asked politely like always. "Sure am thanks Peter" Thomas says smiling.

"You sure you don't want to eat breakfast with the rest of the residents?" he asks. "Thanks but no Peter. I have to meet Professor Elder for my starter Pokémon. So I must so, until later Peter" Thomas says and holds out his hand.

Peter turns around and shakes his hand "the best of luck on your journey" Peter says.

Thomas smiles and walks out of the house. He looks up at the skies.

"Time to start my journey" he says to himself and begins to walk to the lab.

A few minutes later he arrives at the lab. He walks inside and looks for the professor.

"Professor Elder. It's me Thomas" he says. And elderly man with a mustache comes to him "ah Thomas, I'm glad you're here. Are you ready to get your starter Pokémon?" he asks and Thomas nods.

They both walk towards the main room. There Thomas saw someone else.

It was someone just as tall as he. He had black hair, a small goatee, wore a poke ball T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Who are you?" he asked. Thomas held out his hand. "I'm Paul. I'm about to receive my starter" he said.

"Same here. I'm Thomas" he says and they shake each other hand. "Alright boys," Elder said "here are the starters, chose whatever you want."

There where at least 15 starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott.

Both trainers looked carefully at the choices they would make. But Thomas already knew what he had to pick.

"I choose Snivy" he said. Snivy walked towards him and looked to his new trainer with a grin. A very confident Pokémon, exactly like he wanted.

And Paul said "I take Tepig" and Tepig walked towards him. Glad with his new trainer.

"Good choice you both. Now I give you your Pokédex and I wish you the best of luck on your journey trough Engo. Good luck" he said. He gave the Pokédex to Thomas and Paul and they left off.

A few minutes later they where on the verge of the first route. Route 301. And Paul decided to name his Tepig, Scorcher.

"You know Thomas I think I have a good idea," Paul said "why don't we have a Pokémon battle."

Thomas smiled. "Of course, get ready to lose" he said.

They walked apart from each other and stood still after a while. They where currently on Route 301 and where about to have their first Pokémon battle.

Paul took out his poke ball and said "alright Scorcher come out and fight" the fire pig came out of the poke ball and appeared on the battlefield.

"Snivy standby for battle" Thomas called out and threw his poke ball and Snivy came on the battlefield.

Battle Begins…

"Alright Scorcher begin with Ember" Paul yelled. And Scorcher's attack began to go straight towards Snivy. "Snivy counter it with Leaf Tornado" Thomas said. Snivy spinned around, a tornado of leafs appearing from his tail and blocking Scorcher's attack.

Paul was instantly surprised by this move. "Scorcher use Tackle" he said and Scorcher ran towards and tackled Snivy, who dangled backwards but quickly stood up. "Use also Tackle, Snivy" Thomas said and Snivy tackled Scorcher hard.

Both Pokémon stood before each other now. Paul ordered Tepig to use Ember again. He did so but Thomas ordered Snivy to jump in the air. "Now Snivy use Leaf Tornado" Thomas said and Snivy's attack hit Tepig.

"Scorcher are you alright?" Paul asked concerned. Scorcher stood up, very injured but still able to fight "alright then use Tackle again" Paul said and Scorcher ran towards Snivy.

Thomas grinned and said "Snivy use Cut" and with that Snivy's paw glowed and when Scorcher was nearby he strikes him and Scorcher fell down to the ground.

The Battle was over and Thomas had won.

Paul ran to his Tepig and said "You did a great job Scorcher, I'm very proud of you" Scorcher smiled to his trainer.

Thomas walked towards Paul and said "good battle Paul. You are certainly an amazing trainer." He returned Snivy to his poke ball and Paul did the same.

"You too man" he said and they shook each other the hand. "Say Paul why don't you travel with me trough Engo?" Thomas asked. "Really you would want that?" Paul asks.

"Of course. As my grandfather always said, life is no fun without friends to share it with" Thomas said.

"Alright then, I agree. Now let's begin or journey" Paul says.

They both walk onto Route 301. Their journey officially beginning.

**Well that's the first chapter of Pokémon Engo Region. A lot of thanks to Mephilles2, who made the awesome character called Paul. In the next chapter Thomas and Paul will meet a new trainer. Who is he and what is he called. Find out in the next chapter. And I have a feeling this is gonna be a very long story.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Rival

**This is the second chapter of Pokémon Engo Region. In this chapter Thomas and Paul meet someone on Route 301 who likes to have a battle. Who is this trainer. Find out in this chapter.**

Thomas and Paul where sitting on the ground around a campfire Thomas made.

Their Pokémon Snivy and Tepig, named Scorcher. Where laying next to their trainers.

"So tell me Paul where do you actually come from?" Thomas asked poking into the fire with a stick. "Well I actually come from Snowfall City. But after living their for 13 years now I decided the weather was too much for me. So I came to Siloph Town to get my starter and here I am" he told.

Thomas thought about his time in Siloph Town. He lived with Peter and the other residents for at least 3 years before he started his journey. Normally a trainer started his trainer at the age of 10. He was now 17 and he didn't start his journey because he thought he wasn't ready. He also thought about his old childhood friend in Siloph Town who mysteriously left when Thomas was 13 and was never seen again.

That was also a reason to go on this journey. And he was lucky to find a loyal companion like Paul.

"Well I'm glad to find a good friend like you Thomas. Maybe we can find a few other friends. I mean only us two, do you really think we can face the whole Engo League" Paul said. Thomas thought for a while "I guess your right at that man. But we just have to wait and see what happens" he said finally.

**2 Hours Later….**

It was almost midnight. But both of them where still wide awake.

Paul told about his town Snowfall City. A place where it almost always snowed. Apparently there was also a gym in that city.

"But where are we going first?" Paul asks. Thomas pulls a map out of his bag and lays it on the ground. "Well we are now on Route 301, if we walk trough tomorrow we arrive in Coran City about tomorrow morning" Thomas says.

Then suddenly they hear a scream…

They look to the bushes and see someone running trough them screaming. It was a boy from about 16 years. He had black hair, wore blue jeans and he had a scar on his right cheek. He also wore a grey jacket.

"Look out there coming" the boy yelled and then several Pokémon came out of the bushes.

It where Petilil.

"What did you do to make them so mad?" Thomas asked. "I accidently stepped on one when I was walking in the dark" the boy said.

Paul stepped forward and called Scorcher by his side. "Scorcher use Ember" he said and the attack sent all the Petilil running away. Except for one. Apparently the leader.

"I know how to handle this guy" Paul says confident. The Petilil sprays out a green powder. "Its Sleep Powder" the boy yells. Scorcher uses a powerful ember and blows the sleep powder away and hitting Petilil.

"Poke ball go!" Paul says and throws a poke ball at Petilil. The ball captures the Pokémon and falls to the ground. It shakes a few times and then stops.

Paul happily walks to the poke ball and picks it up. He had caught a Petilil.

"Well done Paul" Thomas claps before turning to the boy "now who are you?" he asks.

The boy gasped and sat down. "My name is Lyell. I come from Silvermoon City. I challenged the gym leader there but lost. So I came here to catch some new Pokémon and hopefully defeat the gym leader again. And then I stepped on one of those Petilil and that is where I am now" he told.

"Alright then. And where are you going?" Paul asked. "Well now I'm looking for someone to battle, a rookie trainer. And you…" he pointed at Thomas "you fit the bill perfectly. So I want a battle" Lyell said.

Thomas looked a little bit confused at first but later said "alright then I accept" both trainers walked a few steps away from each other and each grabbed their poke balls.

"Go Blitzle" Lyell yelled and the Zebra Pokémon came out. "Go Snivy" Thomas called and his signature and only Pokémon appeared.

"Let the battle begin" Paul called as referee.

"Alright Blitzle use Spark" Lyell yelled and the Zebra Pokémon began to glow with sparks and ran towards Thomas his Snivy.

Thomas didn't say anything. And Blitzle came closer and closer, the grin on Lyell's face grew wider. But then Thomas suddenly said "Snivy use Cut" and Snivy opened his eyes and his paw glowed. With a strike he blew a strike to Blitzle who stopped dead in its tracks.

"Oh no" Lyell yelled and Thomas grinned. Blitzle now stood behind Snivy, the Pokémon grinned. "Quickly Blitzle use Thunder Wave" Lyell yelled. Blitzle was powering up his attack.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado" Thomas said and a big tornado of leafs appeared from Snivy's tail and hit Blitzle directly. The Zebra Pokémon fell down to the ground.

Lyell's grin instantly fainted and he began to worry.

"Blitzle stand up and use Shock Wave" Lyell yelled. With a lot of trouble Blitzle stood up and charged its attack. The wave of electricity began to reach Snivy until Thomas said "Leaf Tornado once again" and Snivy made another Leaf Tornado.

The attack totally obliterated Blitzle's attack. Lyell stood there surprised and Thomas grinned "now Snivy finish him off with a Cut" he said. And once again Snivy's paw glowed and he hit Blitzle directly, knocking the Pokémon out.

Lyell recalled Blitzle disappointed and Paul said "Thomas is the winner" Thomas smiled and recalled Snivy saying "good job Snivy."

Lyell walked over to Thomas and said "you just got yourself a rival pal. I may have lost now, but I will get stronger and when I do I will find you and beat you. Because I will be the best, I will be the champion and I will…." He stopped when Paul grabbed a poke ball and took out his Petilil ""alright Whipper calm this guy down" Paul says and Whipper uses sleep powder. Causing Lyell to fall down to the ground and to fall asleep.

"Now let's get away from here" Paul says. Thomas nods and they grab there stuff and ran away.

**A few hours later….**

The dawn came over the horizon and Thomas walked out of the bushes and looked forwards.

The entrance to the next city was there before him. The city known as Ecador Town.

"A finally we are at Ecador Town. How's it going Paul?" Thomas asked. Paul came down out of the bushes. His entire legs where soaked in mud and Thomas couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. It was not fun stepping in that pool of mud" Paul said irritated. "Well I warned you about it" Thomas said and laughed again.

Paul smiled "laugh all you want. But I have now 2 Pokémon, Scorcher and Whipper. So who's laughing now" he said and walked to the entrance.

Thomas just grinned and followed his friend.

**So that was chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with other stories. In the next chapter: Someone will hold a speech in Ecador Town, who is it. And will Thomas get his second Pokémon. Find out in chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Team Nature

**Chapter 3 already. Thomas and Paul have arrived in Ecador Town. And after healing their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center they hear a speech from someone. Who is this person. And how does he know Thomas.**

"Say Thomas, why did you first say Coran City when this is Ecador City?" Paul asked.

"I was confused" Thomas said as they walked to the Pokémon Center. Thomas just left his first rival known as Lyell into the woods. Hopefully he was awake by now. And luckily Paul captured that Petilil.

They walked into the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Isa to heal their Pokémon. They sat down on the couch for a while.

"So Thomas do you know what to do next?" Paul asked. Thomas grabbed the map once again and said "well we should probably head for the first gym. And that one is in Silvermoon City" Thomas said and Paul nodded.

"But what do we do in this town?" Paul asks. "Ecador Town is known for its fabulous gardens" Thomas says. Paul smiles "yes. But don't you think we should wait until our Pokémon are healed" he says.

And soon there Pokémon where healed and they left for the gardens.

The gardens where big and surrounded by many Pokémon. Including Pidgey's and, Starly's and Pidove's. And a few grass Pokémon.

"Maybe you should catch another Pokémon here" Paul suggested. Thomas nodded "your right. But I tend to look at a suitable one, not run around and catching everything I come across" he says.

The a swarm of Pidove came flying their way. Thomas grabbed his poke ball and called out Snivy. "Snivy use Leaf Tornado" Thomas said and Snivy attacked the swarm, 1 Pidove came out and Thomas grabbed another poke ball and threw it at the Pidove.

And the Pokémon was captured.

Thomas picked up the poke ball and smiled. "Welcome to the team Pidove" he said. Paul walked to him "well done man. Are we going to battle soon again now that you have two?" Paul asks and Thomas nods.

"Well look who we have here" someone said. Thomas and Paul turned around. It was a tall young man, somewhere near Thomas his age. He had spiked up brown hair, and wears black trackers and trainers and wore also a denim jacket and a red T-shirt.

"Ivan, long time no see" Paul said and walked towards this Ivan character. "Indeed Paul" Ivan said. Thomas just looked forward.

He saw many people gathering around a stage in the gardens. "Paul and Ivan was it, you might want to see this" he said.

Paul and Ivan came to him and looked at the stage.

On the stage are several men in green suites. They all had the sign TN on their suits. Another man walked up the stage.

It was a man about Thomas his age. He was tall and had sand colored blond hair, with was very messy, he wore a black outfit with a green cloak. He stood near the mike and began to speak.

"Greetings citizens of Ecador Town. May I introduce myself, my name is Marco and I'm the leader of Team Nature. And I am here today to tell you all about nature itself" he said.

Paul looked at Thomas, he looked at the man with a shocked expression.

"Friends. Nature is the most beautiful thing there is in this world. Nothing is better then it, so let me tell you something. Nature has given us so much, and it pains me to see we give so little back. We cut down its forest for cities, pollute its rivers just because we are to lazy to find a trash can. It makes me sick to see all those things, that's why we off Team Nature are dedicated to protect nature everywhere" Marco said.

Thomas grunted and Paul listened carefully.

"Mother Nature is the ruler of this planet. And we of Team Nature are going to make sure this world will become great once again, we will make nature the ruler of all, who agrees with me can come to me. Help is always accepted. Nature rules" he says and all his grunts say the same.

Thomas looks at the leader and seeks eye contact. When the finally looks at him they both look shocked.

The crowd begins to leave and the grunts follow their leader who walks off the stage. Marco begins to walk towards Thomas who just stands their silent. When Marco is in front of him he says "Marco" the leader smiles and says "Thomas."

Paul asks "what is going on here?" not understanding the situation.

Thomas looks at Marco once again "long time no seen Marco. I see you haven't changed a bit" Thomas says. Marco laughs "and you not either Thomas. Except you have a Pokémon now" he says and points to his Snivy.

"What do you think of a battle?" Marco asks. "Sure. So which Pokémon are you going to use?" Thomas asks while recalling Snivy into its ball. "Oh I'm not going to fight, Amber here is going to" he said and called a lady by his side.

The lady was tall with shoulder length dark blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in green clothes and a belt with 1 poke ball.

"This here is Amber 1 of my 3 Team Nature Commanders. What do you say about 1 on 1 battle Thomas" Marco says. "I'm alright with that" Thomas says.

Amber and Thomas faced each other. Amber grabbed her only poke ball and said "Cottonee let's battle" and the cotton puff Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. Thomas grabbed his other poke ball and said "Pidove standby for battle" he said and called out his recently caught Pokémon.

"Thomas why would you do that. You just caught that Pidove" Paul says. Thomas turns around and says "don't worry about it man" and turns back to Amber.

"Let the battle begin" Marco says.

Amber smiles wickedly "Cottonee use Stun Spore" she yells and Cottonee unleashes the green powder on Pidove. "Pidove uses Quick Attack to evade it" Thomas says and Pidove swiftly flies past the Stun Spore and hits Cottonee.

Amber crunches her teeth "you want to play it that way fine use Mega Drain" she shouts and Cottonee attack hits Pidove. The attack drains energy of Thomas his Pidove.

Thomas just stands there and says nothing. Ivan looks at him weird and asks Paul "does he always do that" Paul nods "yes he does bro, yes he does" he says.

The energy drain stops. "Cottonee use Double Team" Amber says and her Cottonee multiplies. "Now use Stun Spore once again" she says and Cottonee once again unleashes the spores.

Thomas smiles "once again Quick Attack" he says and Pidove flies away quickly, evading the spores. "Now use Air Cutter" Thomas says and Pidove makes the attack and hits the group of Cottonee's, who become 1 again.

"Double Team" Thomas says and many Pidove's appear. "Now finish it off with Air Cutter" he says and all the Pidove's use their attack and hit Cottonee, knocking the Pokémon out.

"Thomas wins" Paul says.

Amber grunts and recalls her Pokémon. "Well done Thomas," Marco says "until next time I shall say" he says and walks away with Amber and his grunts.

Thomas recalls Pidove and goes towards the exit of the gardens "you coming Paul?" Thomas asked. Paul said "I'm staying here for a few minutes be right back" Thomas nods and walks away, but Ivan follows him.

"I haven't introduced myself good. The name's Ivan" he says and extends his hand "I'm Thomas" Thomas said shaking his hand.

"So how do you know Paul?" Thomas asks. "This may sound weird but he's my brother" Ivan says. Thomas doesn't appear shocked "really?" he asks.

"Yes we both come from Snowfall City. But I started my journey a lot earlier, but I still don't have any badges. I just trained so I could take on any kind of Gym Leader with ease" Ivan told.

Thomas nodded "say want to have a battle?" Ivan asked. "Maybe later. But how many Pokémon do you have?" Thomas asks. Ivan says "3 Pokémon" Thomas nods.

"Alright then we do it like this. Me and your brother are going to Silvermoon City. Meet me there and when I catch a third Pokémon we will have a battle there" Thomas says. "Alright man until then" Ivan says and takes off.

Paul returns minutes later and asks "where is Ivan?" Thomas says "he went off already" Paul grunts.

"He always does that" Paul says.

**In chapter 4. Thomas and Paul go on route 302 only to find a trainer doesn't let anyone pass. And this trainer defeated all others who tried to pass, will Thomas and Paul be able to defeat this trainer. Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Paul's Second Battle

**Chapter 4: Thomas and Paul go on route 302 only to find a trainer doesn't let anyone pass. And this trainer defeated all others who tried to pass, will Thomas and Paul be able to defeat this trainer.**

The next morning Thomas and Paul where ready to go on route 302.

"So man you ready to go on the next route?" Thomas asks. Paul says "sure am man" they give each other a fist bump and walk of to route 302.

Just like route 301, route 302 was a plain forest like route. With many flying and grass Pokémon. They began to walk.

It was very silent on the route. Not many rookie trainers where there, you would expect them to be there at the beginning of route 302.

"Paul why did you stay in that garden yesterday?" Thomas asked. Paul smiled "you find out later" he said.

When they came across tall grass they had to be careful not to come across wild Pokémon which where to strong.

They got passed it but then some rookie trainer came past them. "Watch out don't go that way" he yelled to them. This left Thomas and Paul confused "what do you mean kid?" Paul asked.

"There's a trainer there. Me and a few others challenged her to pass but she was to strong" the kid yelled and ran away afraid. "This woman must be really good if I hear it like this" Paul says. Thomas just nods.

A few minutes later they found the trainer the kid apparently talked about.

It was a young woman from just the same age as Thomas. She was tall and wore a black tank top and black pants. She had long dark red hair and wore black eyeliner. She also had a belt with 6 poke balls.

"Hello there are you the trainer we've been hearing about?" Paul asks. The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you I'm…" she hold out her hand and said "yeah whatever" she said and walked past Paul towards Thomas.

"Hello there what's your name" she asks him. She takes her hair away from her face so Thomas could see her dark brown eyes. "My name is Thomas, and what may be your name?" he asks friendly.

The girl says "my name is Dahlia. And I figured you heard of me. How about a battle?" she asks friendly. Thomas looks at her and she smiles, a very beautiful smile to be exact. "I would love to battle you Dahlia, but I already had three battles in the past two days. But my friend Paul here would be glad to accept your challenge" he said.

Dahlia looked at Paul before looking back at Thomas "no offence but he looks kind of weak" she said and Paul looked offended. "but you on the other hand Thomas, you look like a powerful trainer" she says.

"Dahlia I would be glad to have a battle with you. But I like to give Paul here a chance to have a battle for a change. I hope you don't mind" Thomas said.

Dahlia smiled at him before turning to Paul "you better be good" she said. "Oh I'm going to show you I am" Paul said.

Thomas acted as referee "alright the battle between Paul and Dahlia is about to begin. Each trainer may use as much Pokémon as they have with them right now. So let the battle begin" Thomas said.

Paul grabbed a poke ball and said "let's battle Whipper" and out of the poke ball came his Petilil. Dahlia grabbed her poke ball and said "show them your power Zorua" and out of her poke ball came the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

"What a Zorua" Paul said in disbelief and grabbed his poke dex to check on the Pokémon. "Watch out Zorua are very tricky" Thomas said. Paul nodded.

"Alright Whipper start with Sleep Powder" Paul commanded. Whipper spout out its Sleep Powder. Dahlia smiled "Zorua use Dark Pulse" she commanded and Zorua unleashed its attack, blowing away the green powder and hitting Whipper directly.

"No Whipper" Paul exclaimed. Whipper had taken a lot of damage. "Whipper use Mega Drain" Paul said. The draining beam appeared and went right for Zorua.

"Double Team" Dahlia commanded and Zorua split into multiple duplicates. The attack missed. "Use Dark Pulse once more" Dahlia commanded and the multiple Zorua attacked and hit Whipper hard.

The Pokémon fell to the ground. Paul had to think of something. He got an idea, but wasn't sure of it.

"Whipper if we want to win you must use the attack you've been trying to learn" he says while looking at his Pokémon. Whipper understands and stands up.

"Well you don't give up easily, fine Zorua use Double Team" Dahlia says and many Zorua appear. Paul grins "alright Whipper use Magical Leaf" he commands.

Dahlia was taken off guard as the shining leafs came Zorua's way and hit all of them. Zorua fell to the ground and Paul says "Magical Leaf never misses" and grins once more.

"Now Whipper use Mega Drain" Paul says and this time the attack hits and Zorua loses power. Dahlia grunts "so what do you think of me now Dahlia?" Paul asks.

"Well I tell you with this. Zorua use Shadow Ball" she command and Zorua created a dark ball and shoots it and Whipper.

When the smoke cleared they saw Whipper knocked out.

"Whipper is unable to battle Zorua wins" Thomas says and Dahlia smiles.

Paul walks towards his Petilil and picked her up "you alright Whipper?" Paul asked. Whipper nodded. Paul smiled and grabbed her poke ball "you did it great girl, take a rest" he says and recalls Whipper.

He returns to his place and grabs another poke ball. "Scorcher let's fight" he says and calls out his Tepig.

Dahlia looks at it and says "a Tepig huh, this could be interesting" she smiles. "Scorcher use Ember" Paul commands and Tepig starts to attack.

"Dark Pulse" Dahlia yells and the attack collide and an explosion ensues. Leaving a giant black cloud.

"Tackle Scorcher" Paul yells and out of the smoke appears Scorcher who directly hits Zorua with its Tackle.

"Get up Zorua" Dahlia yells. "Ember" Paul commands and Zorua gets hit by Ember from close. "Strike back with Shadow Ball" Dahlia yells and Zorua hits Tepig with a powerful Shadow Ball.

Both Pokémon where tired. And then suddenly Scorcher began to glow "what is that" Paul wondered. "It's Flame Charge" Thomas told him and Paul smiled.

"Alright use Flame Charge Scorcher" Paul commanded and his Tepig began to ran towards Zorua. "Dark Pulse" Dahlia commanded and Zorua attacked. The attack hit Scorcher but he just kept running and with a fierce strike hit Zorua who fell down on the ground and was instantly knocked out.

"Zorua is unable to battle and Scorcher wins" Thomas said.

Dahlia looks shocked. She recalls Zorua and says "well done Paul. You're the first trainer to beat my Zorua" Paul smiles and says "thanks I love the appreciation."

Dahlia grabs another poke ball and says "but that doesn't mean I'm finished with you. Go Venipede" she calls out her poison/bug type Pokémon.

"Ah Venipede huh, we can take that Scorcher use Flame Charge" Paul said and Scorcher ran forward covered in flames. Venipede didn't react fast enough and was hit by it and flew in the air. Paul smiled.

"Venipede use Poison Sting" Dahlia commanded and from the air it attacked, a rain of poison sting coming down on Scorcher.

Venipede reached the ground and Dahlia said "use Headbutt" Venipede came towards Scorcher and hit it hard. Knocking the fire Pokémon out.

"Tepig is unable to battle and Venipede wins" Thomas says.

Paul looks down and recalls Scorcher. Dahlia smiles "your out of Pokémon?" she asks mockingly. Thomas looks at Paul worried. "Paul those where your only Pokémon" he says.

Paul smiles and looks at Dahlia and Thomas "you would think that" he said and grabbed a third poke ball. Both trainers where shocked.

"Fight it out Flapper" Paul yells and out of his poke balls appears a Pidgey.

Thomas looks confused and Paul says "caught it yesterday in the gardens" that explains everything.

Paul looks at Dahlia who still is eager for a battle.

"Flapper use Gust" Paul yells. The bird Pokémon flaps its wings and a powerful wind appears that hits Venipede and sends him flying. "Poison Sting" Dahlia commands and Venipede attacks. "Quick Attack" Paul says and Pidgey dodges the stings and strikes Venipede.

The poison Pokémon comes back on the ground and its trainer says "Headbutt" and Paul says "Quick Attack" the two Pokémon hit each other head on and fall over after.

"Flapper use Aerial Ace" Paul commands and Flapper makes a flying movement and hits Venipede directly. The Pokémon falls down to the ground. Defeated.

Dahlia was shocked once again. She recalled Venipede and said "well done you defeated me" Flapped flew onto Paul's shoulder. "You mean you only have 2 Pokémon?" Paul asks.

"Yes. To be honest every trainer here didn't even beat my Zorua. You where the first so congratulations you can pass" she says.

**A few minutes later….**

Thomas, Paul and Dahlia where standing at the exit of route 302.

"Thanks for showing us the way Dahlia. But don't I need to battle you?" Thomas asks. Dahlia comes closer to him "no I would've let you go trough anyway. But you" she says and points to Paul.

"You may have defeated me now. But I will be back and then you will lose understood, so from now on where rivals" she says and walks away back on route 302.

"Isn't she just charming?" Paul asks. "You can say that again" Thomas says as the two walk into Silvermoon City.

**So that's chapter 4. First of all I like to make a few updates. I will do that around a few chapters. So here they are:**

**Thomas has caught a Snivy and a Pidove.**

**Paul has caught a Tepig (Scorcher) a Petilil (Whipper) and a Pidgey (Flapper)**

**Thomas meets Lyell who becomes his first rival. Lyell has a Blitzle**

**Paul and Dahlia become rivals.**

**Dahlia has a Zorua and a Venipede.**

**Thomas battles Amber and wins. Amber has a Cottonee.**

**So that was it. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Silvermoon City Arrival

**Summary chapter 5: Thomas and Paul arrive in Silvermoon City. There they find a few Team Nature Grunts trying to destroy a building. And we encounter the gym leader.**

Both friends walked into Silvermoon City.

The city was a really dark city. The houses where mostly black with a giant full moon above them. It was also known for its apparently haunted lake and their mysterious and powerful gym leader.

"What is the plan?" Paul asked. Thomas said "you ask a lot of questions you know that. Well the plan is that we train until we are strong enough to defeat the gym leader."

They walked further and went to the Pokémon Center. Their they let their Pokémon's healed and sat down. Paul thought that the gym leader would either use Dark or Ghost types. Because it fits with the city.

Then someone walked in the Center.

It was a tall woman with long gold blonde hair. Her lips where bright red and she wore a black dress almost similar to the one Dahlia wore. Only this one was longer.

"Hothothothot" Paul murmured. This continued on until Thomas slapped the back of Paul's head. "Thanks man, did you do that because I looked weird doing that?" Paul asked. "No you just annoyed me" Thomas said.

"Can you blame me man that woman was freaking beautiful" Paul said. Thomas just held his shoulders up and said nothing. "Oh, does a certain other woman called Dahlia your eyes" Paul said. Thomas once again slapped the back of his head.

Their Pokémon where healed and they left the Pokémon Center.

They walked further down the street and looked around. They saw a few people around a house a bunch of people in green suits where breaking down. "Please not or house" the woman pleaded but 1 of the green suites said "you have polluted the beautiful sky with your chimney and fireplace, we will break it down so you won't pollute the beautiful nature anymore."

Thomas and Paul looked at it. "That looks like Team Nature" Thomas said and Paul directly walked off to the grunts. "Hey stop that right now" Paul said and the grunts turned to him. "Kid if you don't want to get in trouble you leave us alone or we unleash or Pokémon on you" the grunt says.

"Yean bring it on. If you beat me then you can go on, if I win you leave these people alone" Paul says. Two grunts stepped forward and grab a poke ball. "Accepted. But your alone" the grunts says and laughs.

"No he's not alone" Thomas says and stands by Paul's side.

Both trainers grabbed a poke ball. The grunts yelled respectively "Deerling" "Petilil" the two grass Pokémon came out.

"Pidove" Thomas says. "Scorcher" Paul says and their Pokémon appear on the field.

The battle begins.

'Deerling Energy Ball" a grunt yells and the other one says "Petilil use Sleep Powder" the attack commence.

The two Pokémon dodge the attack and Thomas yells "Pidove use Aerial Ace on Petilil" and the attack hits and directly knocks the Petilil out. "Scorcher use Flame Charge" Paul commands and his Tepig runs right trough the Energy Ball and hits and knocks out Deerling directly.

Both grunts recall their Pokémon and run away scared. Thomas and Paul give each other a fist bump.

"Nice work boys" someone said. They turned around and saw the same girl that walked into the Pokémon Center before. "Thanks. Who are you actually?" Thomas asked.

She walked to them. "My name is Alyssa, I'm the gym leader around here" she says. Paul instantly looks surprised, but Thomas says "nothing surprises me anymore. My name is Thomas and this here is Paul."

"Nice to meet you. So I suppose you're here to challenge my gym" she says. Thomas nods "exactly but what are the rules?" he asks.

"3 on 3 battle" she says. Thomas thinks for a while and says "then I need to catch a third Pokémon" Alyssa looks at him "that's alright. And what is with your friend here?" she asks.

Thomas touched Paul's shoulder and he falls down on the ground. "I try and wake him up. Nice to meet you Alyssa" Thomas says. Alyssa smiles and leaves.

**This chapter was short. But in the next chapter Thomas will go to the lake that is apparently haunted in the hopes of getting a new Pokémon. Which kind of Pokémon, find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Haunted Lake

**Summary: To find a new Pokémon, Thomas goes to the haunted Silvermoon Lake to find one. What will he find there. His third Pokémon or will he return empty handed. Find out in this chapter.**

Thomas was sleeping in his bed in the Pokémon Center of Silvermoon City.

There was something on his mind. He needed to capture a third Pokémon to battle the gym leader Alyssa. Which Paul was apparently crushing on, he still didn't come back from his frozen state and Thomas just laid him on the ground.

He needed a third Pokémon. But like he said before he doesn't want to catch any Pokémon. He wants to look which one is suitable.

But then he remembered…

The haunted lake of Silvermoon City.

He heard rumors, the lake was haunted and nobody seemed to go their by night. But a lake like that should have many Pokémon.

He climbed out of bed and put on normal clothes. He grabbed his poke balls along with those from his Snivy and Pidove.

He walked out of the Pokémon Center and walked right. He went trough the small path closed in with trees.

Then after a few minutes he was there.

The lake was really big. Like Lake Acuity in Sinnoh, this lake shined in the light of the moon. He looked around and took out his Snivy.

"Snivy we're going to find a new partner here. And it gives me time to make you stronger alright buddy" Thomas said. His starter nodded.

Thomas had put on his swim gear before leaving and he dived into the water.

The water was really cold, but Thomas was not really effected by it. He was never really effected by the cold.

He swam for a while. He saw not many things, a few bird Pokémon in the sky, but that was it.

But then he heard a weird sound. He looked around and saw a lot of Frillish come out of the lake and flew higher. Both blue and pink Frillish.

Thomas stared for a while. A Frillish, a ghost and water type, plus it had a powerful ability called Cursed Body, that could really come in handy.

He went on to the surface and quickly changed into his normal clothes. Snivy followed him. They ran trough the forest side of the lake and after the Frillish. Finally they managed to get there.

One of the male Frillish noticed him and attacked with a ball of water. Both trainer and starter quickly got out of the way.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado" Thomas commanded and Snivy attacked. It hit the Frillish and it fell to the ground. Thomas grabbed a poke ball and threw it.

The ghost Pokémon was sucked in and the ball wiggled for a while. Then it stopped.

Thomas smiled walked off to the poke ball and he grabbed it. He had caught a Frillish.

"Well done" someone said. Thomas turned around and saw a girl walking towards him. She had dark blonde hair which was pretty long. She wore a grey tank top and black trousers, and high heels.

"Who are you?" Thomas asks. "I'm Jean nice to meet you. I saw you catching that Pokémon quite impressive by the way" she says.

"Thanks Jean. My name is Thomas and I suppose you are a trainer" he says. Jean nods. "Yes I am how about a battle?" she asks. "I'm alright with that, but first" he grabs his pokedex and scanned his newly caught Frillish.

"Let's battle" both say.

"Go Frillish" Thomas says and calls out Frillish. "Go Pawniard" Jean said and called out the Sharp Blade Pokémon.

"Ladies first" Thomas says. Jean smiles "alright Pawniard use Metal Claw" she commanded. Pawniard's hand glowed and hit Frillish. But then Pawniard glowed black.

Jean clenched her fists "oh right Cursed Body" Pawniard couldn't use Metal Claw anymore.

"Frillish use Water Pulse" Thomas commanded. Frillish attacked and hit Pawniard with the ball of water.

"Now Night Shade" Thomas said and the dark blast hit Pawniard. Jean clenched her fists again and yelled "Pawniard use X-Scissor" Pawniard crossed its arms and hit Frillish.

Thomas clenched his fists. Frillish was taking heavy damage. "Water Pulse" he commanded. But Pawniard dodged the attack and Jean commanded "Night Slash" and the attack hit Frillish, who fell down defeated.

Thomas looked shocked for the first time ever.

"Looks like I win" Jean says and recalls Pawniard before walking towards Thomas.

Thomas grabbed his Frillish and asked "are you alright buddy" Frillish nodded and Thomas smiled "then take a rest" he said and recalled Frillish.

Thomas stood up and said "well done. But I assure you I won't leave it like this" Jean smiled "I'm sure you do. But there can only be one the best and that's going to be me" Jean said.

Thomas laughed "then I wish you good luck and until later. And when we meet again I will beat you, count on that Jean" Thomas says and leaves. Jean stays behind as Thomas returns to the Pokémon Center.

**In the next chapter: Thomas begins his battle with gym leader Alyssa. Will he be able to defeat her. And will Paul ever wake up from his frozen state. Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Thomas VS Alyssa part 1

**In this chapter will be the first part of the battle between Thomas and Alyssa. 3 on 3, and what will happen to Paul's frozen state. Find out in this chapter.**

Thomas was sitting on the couch in the Pokémon Center drinking coffee.

Nurse Isa came with his Pokémon "all your Pokémon are healed and well Thomas" she said. "Thanks miss" Thomas said and grabbed his poke balls.

Next to him on the couch was Paul, still in his frozen state. "Well at least we don't have to fight over who gets to battle Alyssa first" Thomas says.

Then Thomas got an idea.

Paul always hated it when someone messed up his hair. So he began to ruffle trough Paul's hair and the trainer immediately came back to the world.

"No not the hair" Paul said and made his hair in the way it was. "Good your back, come I have to go to the gym" Thomas said and stood up.

"Wait dude I haven't trained much" Paul said. "Then I go first" Thomas told him.

Both trainers walked towards the gym further in town. It was a big dark building with a big silver moon on it. The doors opened.

They walked inside. The gym was completely dark, except for a few candles. Then a light went on and Alyssa appeared.

"Welcome to my gym guys. May I ask who wants to battle me first?" she asks. "I go first, Paul wants to train a little more" Thomas says.

Alyssa looked at them with a questioned look "why he looks like a very strong trainer" Alyssa says. Paul smiles, and his smiles never disappears.

"Hello Paul you there" Thomas says waving his hand in front of his eyes. He was frozen again. "Here we go again" Thomas says and once again makes a mess of Paul's hair.

"Aaaah dude I told you not the hair" Paul says. "You froze up again" Thomas says and walks to the battlefield.

Alyssa stands before him and the referee appears. "This battle between gym leader Alyssa and trainer Thomas will now begin. Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Are we clear then let this battle begin" the referee says.

Alyssa grabs a poke ball and says "time to fight Purrloin" and the Devious Pokémon appeared on the dark battlefield.

Thomas grabbed a poke ball and said "prepare for battle Frillish" and his recently caught Pokémon appeared.

"What!" Paul shouted "since when do you have a Frillish?" he asked. "Caught it last night when you where in your frozen state" Thomas told him.

"Begin" the referee yelled.

"Frillish use Water Pulse" Thomas commanded. Frillish formed a ball of water between its tentacles and shot it directly towards Purrloin.

"Double Team" Alyssa said and the one Purrloin changed into many. Water Pulse missed its target. "Now Shadow Ball" Alyssa commanded and the many Purrloin's began form the dark ball.

The balls flew towards Frillish. "Frillish Protect" Thomas said quickly and Frillish made a shield around himself, protecting him from the Shadow Balls.

All the Purrloin became 1 again. "Water Pulse" Frillish attacked and hit Purrloin. Who staggered backwards after the big hit.

Alyssa smiled "well done. But I never give up easily Purrloin use Night Slash" she said. Purrloin's paw glowed dark and the cat sprang up and hit Frillish.

Thomas was instantly worried. With that move Jean defeated him last night. But this time Frillish seemed alright.

"Shadow Ball" Alyssa commanded. Purrloin attacked and Thomas yelled to Frillish to use Protect. The attack from Purrloin was once again blocked.

"Night Shade now" Thomas commanded and Frillish beamed black waves from his eyes that hit Purrloin directly.

Meanwhile Paul was sitting on the bench alone. He watched the battle between his best friend and apparent crush. He was still shocked that Thomas caught his Frillish last night and it already obeys him.

"Purrloin use Night Slash" Alyssa commanded. Purrloin lashed at Frillish. "Dodge it and use Water Pulse" Thomas said. Frillish dodged the slash and hit Purrloin up close with the ball of water. Purrloin fell to the ground and as an added bonus became confused.

"Oh no" Alyssa said and Thomas smiled. "Alright now finish it off with Hex" he said. Frillish formed a giant eye above him that send black energy waves towards Purrloin. The Dark Pokémon took major damage and fell down on the ground. Defeated.

"Purrloin is unable to battle Frillish wins" the referee says.

Alyssa recalls Purrloin while saying "well done Purrloin take a long rest" and then looks back at Thomas who recalls Frillish "good job Frillish take a rest" he says.

Both of them look at each other.

"Ready for round two?" Alyssa asks. Thomas smiles "you bet I am" he says. Alyssa grabs a poke ball and says "fight to the end Scraggy" she calls out her dark/fighting Pokémon.

"Go Pidove" Thomas says and calls out his flying Pokémon.

The referee yells begin.

"Pidove use Air Cutter" Thomas commanded. Pidove whipped its wings and the attack began to reach for Scraggy. "Use Protect Scraggy" Alyssa said and Scraggy protected himself from the attack. "Now Headbutt" Alyssa commanded.

Scraggy sprang into the air and head butted Pidove. A very hard hit.

Pidove fell backwards and on that moment Thomas shouted "Aerial Ace Pidove" and Pidove prepared for the attack. "Brick Break Scraggy go" Alyssa said. Scraggy's arm glowed and the attacks proceeded to collide.

**To be continued….**

**Cliffhanger. In the next chapter we will continue the battle between Thomas and Alyssa. Which Pokémon has Alyssa left, will Thomas be able to beat her. And will Paul stop getting into frozen states from time to time. Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thomas VS Alyssa part 2

**Part 2 of the battle between Thomas and Alyssa. Who will win, who will lose and what about Paul. Find out as we continue the journey.**

Both attacks of Pidove and Scraggy collided.

A big cloud of smoke was seen after the impact. Both Pidove and Scraggy could not be seen, the cloud started to slowly fade away.

There stood Scraggy heavily damaged, and Pidove on the ground. The flying Pokémon was also having a hard time.

"Pidove you have to fight back" Thomas yelled. Pidove painfully flapped with its wings and flew into the air. "Use Brick Break again Scraggy" Alyssa commanded. The hand of Scraggy glowed and he ran towards Pidove.

"Quickly Pidove Double Team" Thomas said. Pidove multiplied and the attack from Scraggy missed. Scraggy looked around confused. Alyssa was also completely confused.

"Now Aerial Ace" Thomas commanded. Pidove returned to one and had a direct hit on Scraggy. The fighting Pokémon fell to the ground defeated.

"Scraggy is unable to battle Pidove wins" the referee yells.

"Well done Thomas she has only 1 left" Paul yells. Alyssa recalls Scraggy and looks at Thomas "well done Thomas. But you won't be able to beat this last one" she says and grabs her final poke ball.

"Bring it on" Thomas says and Pidove flappers in the air.

"Alright you asked for it. Go and fight Umbreon" she yells and out of the ball appears the Moonlight Pokémon.

Thomas looks surprised. "Alright begin" the referee yells.

"Pidove use Air Cutter" Thomas commanded. Pidove attacked but Alyssa said confident "Dark Pulse Umbreon" the dark Pokémon attacked with the dark ray which completely obliterated the Air Cutter and hit Pidove.

The bird Pokémon fell down on the ground and lay defeated. "Pidove is unable to battle Umbreon wins" the referee yells.

Thomas recalls Pidove and Alyssa says "you think you can beat my Umbreon. This here is my trademark, my strongest Pokémon. Try and find a way to beat it" Thomas grabs another poke ball and says.

"Oh I will. Go Frillish" and Frillish comes out. The referee announces the begin again.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball" Alyssa commands. The dark ball forms and shoots into the direction of Frillish. "Protect" Thomas says.

The barriers forms around Frillish and protects him from the Shadow Ball. "Now use Night Shade" Thomas commanded. Frillish attacked and Umbreon went a little bit backwards. "Follow it up with Water Pulse" Frillish ball of water hits Umbreon who tumbles backwards.

Alyssa clenches her fists "Umbreon use Double Team" she says. Umbreon multiplies from 1 into many. "Shadow Ball" and now several balls began to go towards Frillish.

"Protect" Thomas yells. Frillish protects himself.

"Night Shade now" Thomas commands and the attack hits all Umbreon. Now Umbreon returns back to one. "Give him another Shadow Ball" Alyssa commands.

Umbreon breaks trough the Night Shade and attacks. The ball hits Frillish directly.

Frillish falls down from the air and on the ground. "Frillish is unable to battle Umbreon wins" the referee yells.

Thomas walks to Frillish and grabs him "everything alright buddy?" he asks. Frillish nods and Thomas smiles. He recalls him.

He returns to his spot and takes out his final poke ball. "I chose as my final Pokémon Snivy" he yells and calls out his starter.

Snivy looks at Umbreon with a confident look.

The referee yells begin. "Snivy use Vine Whip" two whips appear and they both hit Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokémon growls and its trainer yells "Swift Umbreon" and a lot of stars appear and hit Snivy.

Snivy quickly stand up and looks at Umbreon. "Use Leaf Tornado" Thomas commanded. "Dark Pulse Umbreon" Alyssa commands. The two attacks collide.

The two trainers watch as the attacks collide. Finally the Leaf Tornado breaks trough the Dark Pulse and hits Umbreon.

"No Umbreon" Alyssa yells. "Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about. Now use Leaf Tornado once again" Snivy created another tornado and it hit Umbreon head on.

"Now finish it off with Cut Snivy" he says. Snivy comes closer with its paw glowing. Umbreon looks up and Snivy strikes. Umbreon instantly falls down on the ground. Defeated. "Umbreon is unable to battle the winner is Snivy. And Thomas wins the battle" the referee yells.

Snivy runs back to its trainer and looked confident. "Well done Snivy. We got our first badge" Thomas says. Alyssa walked to her Umbreon and said "great job Umbreon, you where amazing" she said. After that she and her Umbreon walked towards Thomas.

"Well done Thomas you beat me. So here is your proof. The Moon Badge" she says and hands over a badge in the shape of a full moon. Thomas grabs it and says "thanks a lot Alyssa you where great to" he says.

They turn to Paul who claps for his friend. "Well done man" he says. Alyssa walks to him "when do you want your battle Paul?" she asks. "About…..uh…two days so I….can train" he stutters. "Alright then I see you then" she says and leaves.

Thomas and Paul exit the gym.

"Oh man I'm so going to fail at this battle" Paul says concerned.

"Don't worry just train tomorrow and you'll be alright" Thomas says and walks away.

**So that was Thomas his first gym battle. He has his first badge. And what will happen with Paul. Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
